cartographers_keyfandomcom-20200214-history
Regions
Welcome to the region of Sai Don. An area defined as much by its many islands as it is by those islands unique cultures and people. Spanning several hundred miles of ocean the islands of various size live in relative isolation to the rest of the world. While trade and immigration occur with the main continents, Sai Don has been left to fight their own land, trade, and societal disputes amongst themselves since time immemorial. Sai Don has been separated into four main sub-regions: Rich Reef, Oberdon, Creser, and Vulcuud Rich Reef Rich in both the resource and economic sense, the Rich Reef area is the hub of Sai Don and acts as both a trading haven and economic powerhouse of the region. Despite the heavy sailing traffic of immigrant people the location is home to some of the regions oldest natives and remains bountiful in its underwater flora and fauna Rich Reef is home to the most diverse collection of races in Sai Don if not the world. Many people come to Rich Reef either to visit Rayska for the purpose of tourism or trade. Others may just be passing through, travelling from one corner of Sai Don to the other. Others still may have arrived from the continents as the tides of fate pull them across the waters of life. Rayska The island city of Rayska is home to tourism, trade, and is the de facto protectorate of the Rich Reef region. Sometimes referred to as the Split City, Rayska's governmental policies has lead to a self-perpetuating economic schism between its wealthy elite and the rest of the citizenry. Those who are not born into wealth make ends meet either in the corrupt mercantile guilds or, more commonly, in one of the cities several gangs. Almost all social races are found in this city and all are generally accepted in the poor districts. In the richer districts the more stereotypically untrustworthy races (Halflings and Tieflings) fall into the minority along with those races that are typically considered to have sub-par intellects (Kenku and Half-orcs). That being said if you should find one of these races in power they probably have access to large amounts of power or influence The Obordonian frontier The biggest nation in Sai Don is in large part composed of inhospitable ice and stone covered islands. Such a cold land has led to the growth of hardy people most of whom would willingly give their lives to protect what others would consider grey and miserable hovels. The Oberdonian military patrols the seas as eager to engage in battles that would win them honor as it would to protect their charges. The citizenry of the region tends toward those with fighting prowess and is composed in large part by humans, half-orcs, and lizardmen. One's place in Oberdon is never fixed by their race, however, and those that may seem frail or scrappy can still receive high commendation for their tactical forethought or acts of honor and bravery. The region also possesses an island with the highest density of kenku (I should be contacted separately about this since it is a special case) The Creseran Archipelago A collection of islands notable for their warm climate, tall jagged ridges, proliferation of pirates, and general poverty. Creser, was at one time the location of several warring pirate states until a loose coalition was organized. For a brief time Creser rose in prominence competing with other nations on equal footing. That was until those previously arranged truces fell apart. Creser has been slipping back into its former ways ever since. The citizenry in Creser tend more towards the minority races (Halflings, Gnomes, etc.). Races often considered to be more evil in nature are also found here as they are exiled from most of the other nations. Humans, of course, have a presence in the Creseran islands but this is not nearly as prominent as in Rich Reef or in Oberdon. The Vulcuudian Islands A few large islands located along a geothermal rift set in a tropical climate. The islands are home to many dwarves who live in relative isolation. They usually maintain a guarded stance against outsiders in order to keep their secretive ways of life sacrosanct. The major habitations on Vulccud's main island are almost exclusively dwarven in composition. The Wild Isles The smaller islands that surround Vulcuud are densely forested regions contain tribal bands of lizardmen and tabaxi and a variety of other races that are seen less frequently around Sai Don. Interstitial Islands some smaller unclaimed islands lay between the major nations. Due to their remote location these islands are often home to individuals who want to avoid society or to threats that make normal life impossible. Specific colonies of people and the occasional hermit may be found located on these islands (Tortles, etc.) The Far Lands Continents that are accessible almost exclusively by a long hard boat ride across deep ocean. They are home to many warring nations that divide the land. Many of the same races found in Sai Don initially travelled across from the Far Lands either as colonizers, explorers, or as prisoners. Dunclaw The continents are home to many other races. Among them the Elves and half-elves will have had ancestors who tended to continental forests but who may have since left for personal reasons. Suli A number of different human races are native to these lands. Travelers from these nations are considered exotic by Sai Don standards. Torgrund A Tiefling colony also exists on the continent and is one of the few locations where members of the race are welcome to live a life where they are not ostracized.